diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayato Sakamaki/Story
Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ WARNING: Spoilers beyond this point! Prologue Komori Yui, the heroine, arrived in the Sakamaki household then later had to stay in the said household full with 6 sadistic vampires. She had to choose between them who get to suck her blood. Dark Prologue Yui is in a classroom and no one is in there, which is a given since classes just ended. But returning to the mansion is difficult. She can’t believe that the house of her relative is a house full of vampires. Not to mention they want her blood. Her thoughts being cut when Ayato asked her what she's doing only later she's being forced to let him suck his blood. Ayato commented that her blood is the best and added that it’s sweeter than anything he’s ever tasted up until now. He laughs before admitting that he’ll be looking forward to mealtimes more and more. She pleads for him to stop, but he asks as if he could. He resumes feeding on her. Maniac Prologue Flashback! Ayato screams as he’s thrown into the fountain. Cordelia looks down at him coldly and tells him to cool his head there. Ayato is struggling as he calls out for his mother, but she asks him 「誰が上がってきていいと言ったの？」(Who said it was fine to rise?) and presses him down again. Ayato gasps while Cordelia informs him that he’s still being punished. She tells him that he can’t be inferior to anyone else. He can’t even be equal either. He must always be the strongest. If he can’t do that then he isn’t her child! If he isn’t the best then she doesn’t need him. Her business with him will be finished. Ayato screams out that he doesn’t want that and starts to cry. A man, Richter, appears and comments lightly on how she’s as radical as ever. Cordelia smiles sweetly and replies that she isn’t at all. This is punishment and she’s doling out training. Ayato calls out Richter’s name, but he ignores Ayato and addresses Cordelia to ask if she called him here to give punishment? Ayato gasps, but Cordelia giggles and tells him that she doesn’t want him to punish this child. She wants him to punish that person who neglected her and is infatuated with “that woman”. The two of them start to kiss and she pants out his name. Richter murmurs about how she’s so cruel to use him while knowing of his feelings. Cordelia smirks coyly and points out that while she’s using him, he’s doing the same to her. She tells him that he wants to use her blood, doesn’t he? To win against “that person”. Richter groans out her name as she kisses him hard and then she giggles before suggesting that they leave. He bows his head and the two of them leave. Ayato cries out for his mother before screaming out in denial. Ayato wakes up abruptly and is breathing harshly from his dream. Meanwhile in Yui’s room, she wonders why she woke up. She feels like she had a bad dream but she doesn’t remember it. She decides to drink some water until she hears glass shattering in the distance. Alarmed, she runs off into the kitchen where Ayato is screaming and throwing things around. She asks him in alarm what he’s doing, but he continues to yell why in anger as he breaks things. Yui yells at him to stop and latches onto his arm, which makes his eyes widen. She notices worriedly that he’s injured his hand and then asks him what happened and what’s wrong? He falls silent as he sees her and Yui tells him that they need to treat his wounds. Suddenly he pins her down and she yelps his name. The strength in his arms is stronger than usual! Ayato is panting as he bites her harshly. Yui screams out in pain but Ayato ignores her and drinks desperately from her. This isn’t the normal Ayato! Yui hesitantly says his name as Ayato realizes out loud that he’s also using her blood. She’s confused but he just whispers 「全てを越えてやる。アイツを・・・殺して。」(I’ll pass through everything.. I’ll kill… him). Yui is wondering what he means by exceeding everything. Killing? What does he mean? Who is that person? Ayato smirks as he tells that person to prepare themselves because it isn’t going to remain like this. She notices that even though he’s smiling, somewhere it feels sad and empty. Ayato’s eyes widen and she realizes that, without thinking, she returned his embrace. But that’s because he somehow seems helpless. Ayato murmurs her name before saying that he has no idea what will come from this anymore. Ecstasy Ending No.1 Labled as the 'best ending'. Yui is waiting in her room for Ayato to return when Richter shows up, once again calling her "Cordelia". He explains that Cordelia's heart was transplanted into Yui when she was young, so the power was suppressed, but the power/Cordelia are beginning to awaken. Ayato then appears, saying that he specifically left Yui alone to lure Richter out. He reveals to Yui that he's the one who killed his own mother and that he's the one responsible for her awakening, though he didn't realize it at first. Ayato tells Richter to never lay a hand on Yui again and declares his plans to become the head of all vampires after knocking his own father off of his throne (and probably killing him). Richter, annoyed and a bit shocked that Ayato would dare to claim the sacrificial bride (as Cordelia was the maou's daughter) for himself, then challenges Ayato to a duel to see which of them will be the one to awaken Cordelia in the end. Ayato accepts the challenge. The scene then shifts to, presumably, some years later. Ayato and Yui are getting married, but have decided to skip out on the actual ceremony. It's revealed that Ayato, true on his words, has become the head vampire thanks to the power granted him by Yui's maou blood (inherited from Cordelia, whose heart is still within her). While alone together, Ayato has Yui swear an oath that she will stay with him and only give her blood to him. She does so and then Ayato, too, swears himself to her. The two of them then have some romantic conversation until the scene fades. No.2 Seen as the 'true ending'. Ayato kills all his brothers so he can fully claim Yui for himself. Yui is shocked with fear, stating that she doesn't want Ayato to turn like this. Ayato, who noticed Yui's change in demeanor, chokes her to the point of breaking her mind and spirit, in which she can only say broken 'I love you's to Ayato. No.3 Known as the 'bad' ending. Ayato finally notices that Cordelia's heart has been transplanted into Yui's body, which is why her blood tastes the same as his mothers. In this ending, he begins to suck her blood near her heart that she dies soon after. Ayato tells a dead Yui that they can finally be together without any 'problems'. Heaven Anime Episode 1 Ayato is sleeping on the couch when Yui arrives. At first, she thinks that he is dead because he had no pulse and tries to call an ambulance, but as soon as she takes her phone out, Ayato gets up and snatches it away from her. He says that she is too noisy. After that, Ayato pulls Yui to the couch and attempts to bite her. However, he is soon interupted by Reiji, who tells him to take his activities to his private room. Yui then frees herself from him and runs to Reiji for help at which Ayato gets pissed off. Later, when everyone is asking Yui how she came here, Laito and Kanato licks her face and say that she tastes sweet. Ayato protests and tells them to not touch his things while adressing himself as Ore Sama as he was the first to find her. Hearing him adressing himself like that, Subaru out of nowhere comments that he is tired of Ayato calling himself Ore Sama. Ayato gets angry and demands Subaru to show himself. A few moment later, he teases Yui when she attempts to get her phone back from him but soon Subaru approaches and breaks the phone which makes Ayato annoyed. Then, when Yui is trying to escape from all the brothers, Ayato encounters her and tells her she can't escape. Then he, along with Laito and Kanato, hold her and lick her skin. After Shu breaks the picture to stop them, Ayato reaches out puts her on the floor and asks her if she is ready. Episode 2 When Laito attempts to feed on Yui, Ayato stops him and tells him not to touch his things without permission. Laito says that he is being rough at which Ayato tells him to shut up. Later at school, Yui ends up in same class as Ayato and Kanato. When she goes to her class, she notices that no one is there except three of them and it's food preparation time. Ayato then takes Yui to the kitchen and demands her to make takoyaki. Yui at first refuses, but ends up making it. When Ayato is done eating it, Yui starts cleaning the dishes and asks Ayato for help. Ayato then stands behind her and, when Yui turns to look, she gets scared and tries to run away. Ayato corners her and starts sucking her blood. Yui begs him to stop, but he doesn't listen and continues sucking her blood right until Reiji comes and says that Ayato is a disgrace because he never thought Ayato would do something like that at school. Then Reiji tells Ayato to bring her home. Ayato gets extreamly mad and takes Yui to the swimming pool room and throws her in the pool. Then he demands her to tell him that he is the best of all. Yui is unable to swim and begs him for help. He at first stands there and watches, but soon he had a flashback about his past and after that he finally jumps in to help Yui. He grabs Yui by arm and kisses her, after which Yui wakes up. He then smells her from neck to shoulder and then bites her and suck her blood underwater. After that he pulls her out of water and tells her that her blood is flowing in his body and it totally overwhelms him. Yui then pleads him to make it stop, after which Ayato leaves and tells her thats enough for today. Episode 3 After dinner, Ayato out of nowhere appears in Yui's room when she is checking the diary she found in the abondoned room and demands that she let him suck her blood,but Yui tells him that she can't right now as she is feeling dizzy and was about to take a bath. Ayato gets mad and violently gives her kiss marks on her neck and chest. He then tells her to go take bath as he don't want to take any troubles before she leaves he tells her to not keep him waiting or else he will punish her. Later after Yui comes back from bath, Ayato tells her that she is late, as he has been waiting to feed on her from long time. Yui tries to stop him but he tells her to just submit to his feeding. As he is about to bite her neck, he see's that she has already bitten buy someone. At first he suspects its Reiji but then realizes that it had to be Shu. He then goes to game room where Shu is sleeping on couch and angrily asks him if he is trying to pick a fight with him. Shu don't responds at all which makes Ayato even more angry so he challenges him a game of dart and Laito tells them the prize will be Yui. Shu at first rejects and tells Ayato that he couldn't care less about her at which Ayato gets angry. After a harsh remark from Reiji, Shu finally agrees to play. Shu wins the game and gets Yui as a prize which makes Ayato extreamly disappointed. Episode 6 Ayato makes a brief appearence in this episode when Kanato is strangling Yui. He tells Kanato that Reiji is looking for him at which Kanato releases Yui. Yui thanks Ayato but he tells her not to get any wrong idea and then he holds her neck to drink her blood but stops and tells her he is not into it today because he's tired. Category:Story